


the ties that bind us

by MagnusTesla



Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonds, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Soul Bond, but just know its there, not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: A slight tug at the bond that wraps itself around Iruka's soul is all it takes to know his mate is safe and sound.Written for Iruka Week 2021 | Day 2: Bonds
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka Week 2021 - Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201073
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	the ties that bind us

Iruka’s supervising his genin class—his pups—when he feels the all-too-familiar tug at his bond. It's the string on a Koto being plucked, the sound bright and its waves reverberating between two souls tied together.

A soft smile breaks out across Iruka's face, warmth and relief settling behind his ribcage; when he looks out of the classroom window, his mate is there crouched on the tree branch, looking exhausted, but alive.

"I'm home," Kakashi mouths soundlessly, lips quirked up at the corners, before tugging his mask back in place and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Welcome home, Kakashi."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 42 for checking this over, and to Kalira for the idea of using a soul bond for this prompt in the first place!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ♡ I appreciate _every_ single kudos and comment. Your comments fuel me to keep writing!
> 
> Find me on Discord (MagnusTesla#8289) or [Tumblr](https://magnustesla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
